Queenie Grabstab
Summary Queenie was the leader of a tribe of Goblins in the jungle of Chult. One night while keeping watch over the tribe's camp, she finds a person sneaking around. She and her goblins attacked the stranger, then proceeded to lock her up in a wooden cage. The next day, while on a hunting trip for dinosaur meat, she finds Alexander, Gourn, and Eku breaking out the kidnapped woman and running away. A fight ensued between her army of Goblins and the adventurers. Grabstab was quickly taken out of the fight due to Alex's Blood Curse of Binding and tripping her to the floor with his whip. She watched in shock as the Barbarian and Eku slaughtering her people, but noticed Alexander giving them mercy and only knocking them out. After the fight Alexander kidnaps her and straps her to his back. After weeks of traveling and working together, Grabstab realized Alex has gaven her a second chance to be a better person, despite the hated looks shot at her by Eku and others in the group. She agreed to work at Alex's side to take care of his dinosaurs and to help him in combat. She slowly developed a liking to Alex, but refuses to admit it. She would praise his meals, sneak into his sleeping bag while he sleeps, and smiles at him while he isn't looking. All the while Alex remains oblivious to her affection. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Queenie Grabstab Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Goblin Boss, Sidekick - Expert Birthplace: Chult Likes: Alex's cooking, making rude remarks, sneaking into Alex's sleeping bag Dislikes: Being threatened, having to save people, and Eku Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: Black Martial Status: Single Weight: 24.95 kg (55 lb) Height: 111.76 cm (3 ft 8 in) Status: Alive Affiliation: Alexander Martin, and Snips the Allosaurus Previous Affiliations: Her Goblin Settlement Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A. '''At least '''9-A with Snips Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, and Standard D&D Resistances. Snips has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 0), Teleportation, and Standard D&D Resistances. Attack Potency: Small Building level (can harm those who tank the Fireball spell). At least Small Building level with Snips (is far stronger than those who can tank the Fireball spell) Speed: High Hypersonic+ '''(is able to completely dodge Call Lightning with Evasion). '''Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reactions/Combat Speed with Snips (is able to keep up with creatures that can dodge Call Lightning). Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Has a strength score of 10 and is medium in size, so she should be able to lift up to 136.077711 kg). Class 1 with Snips (Has a strength of 19 and is large in size, so she should be able to lift up to 517.0953 kg) Striking Strength: Small Building Class. Small Building Class with Snips. Durability: Small Building level. At least Small Building level with Snips Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard Melee Range with Knife, Extended Melee Range with Spear, Tens of Meters by throwing her knife and spear. Extended Melee Range with Snips. Standard Equipment: Leather Armor, a knife, a spear, and Snips the Allosaurus. Intelligence: Average, maintains an intelligence score of 10. Snips is Animalistic. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tsunderes Category:True Neutral Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users